This disclosure relates to weatherstrip or weatherseal assemblies, and more particularly to a particular type of weatherseal assembly often referred to as a glassrun. As will be appreciated, however, selected aspects of the present disclosure may find application in related environments and applications.
The weatherseal assembly includes a generally U-shaped body dimensioned to receive an edge of a movable window. First and second seal lips extend outwardly from first and second legs, respectively, of the weatherseal assembly where the first and second legs extend substantially parallel to one another and further extend outwardly from a base of the weatherseal body. The seal lips form a sliding, sealing engagement with opposite, first and second faces of the associated vehicle window.
Prior commercial arrangements commonly form the weatherseal body of EPDM. Oftentimes, the EPDM is supported, i.e. an internal rigid member such as a metal support structure is provided, to add rigidity, stiffness, and strength to the weatherseal assembly. The EPDM is co-extruded around the support member and typically encapsulates the support. Unfortunately, these prior designs have a relatively thick outer leg that supports an outer seal lip extending from the outer leg for engaging the first, outer surface of the movable window of an associated vehicle. As a result, the outer surface of the window is spaced inwardly from the outer surface of the vehicle, which contributes to an irregular surface edge, inefficient aerodynamics, wind and drag noise, etc. In recent years, thermoplastics have also been used to form the same structure of the glassrun weatherseal assembly.
During production, the EPDM (which is a thermoset material) must proceed through a number of ovens during the manufacturing process. This causes issues with regard to creation of a desired final profile of the weatherseal, e.g. glassrun, and exposure to multiple ovens can potentially adversely impact resulting sealing capabilities of the weatherseal. Prior designs have a relatively thick outer leg that supports the outer seal lip. This results in the window outer surface forming a gap or inward space from the outer surface of the vehicle panel (e.g. pillar). In prior arrangements, the gap between the inner face of the vehicle body/pillar and the outer surface of the window is filled with the outer leg of the U-shaped body and the outer seal lip that extends from the outer leg for sliding, sealing engagement with the outer surface of the window.
Thus, a need exists for a more flush arrangement weatherseal assembly for both aesthetics/appearance as well as improved aerodynamics (e.g. wind noise, drag noise, etc.) without adversely impacting cost, ease of manufacture, performance, durability, etc.